I Smile
by Jcansnh
Summary: Lelaki itu melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri yang sedikit tertutup kain jaket. "Kita bertemu setelah istirahat pertama di kelas XI MIA 2, Jung Sewoon." / "Kim Jaehwan?" [ W-O's Jaehwan P101's Sewoon ; GS!uke ]


_Awal musim panas, 2023._

Namanya Jung Sewoon, si kalem yang seharusnya mengikuti marga teman hidupnya menjadi Kim sejak tiga bulan lalu. Tapi apa daya, ia berkata bahwa ingin tetap menggunakan nama keluarga dengan alasan ingin menghormati ayahnya yang gugur di medan perang seminggu menjelang ujian nasional digelar, membuat si lelaki berstatus kepala keluarga mengiyakan begitu saja karena terlalu sayang dengan istrinya.

Wanita bersuara sehalus sutera itu tersenyum ketika mendapati kamar yang sudah lama ditinggalnya itu masih sama, hanya berbeda dibagian seprai saja. Selebihnya masih sama seperti yang diingat saat Sewoon berkunjung di hari peringatan kematian ayahnya tahun lalu. Bahkan mawar imitasi yang dikemas dalam plastik berpita merah muda masih berada di pojok meja belajar, berjejer rapi bersama dengan deretan komik-komik naruto miliknya yang berdebu.

Perasaan hangat merambat ketika Sewoon dengan sengaja duduk di kursi yang memang berpasangan dengan meja belajar dan meraih mawar merah yang berdebu.

"Masih ada?"

Sewoon menoleh dan mengangguk, senyum lebar merekah di bibirnya. Membuat si penanya gemas dan mengacak surai istrinya gemas.

"Sudah berapa lama? Mengapa masih disimpan?"

"Sudah enam atau tujuh tahun. Mungkin karena..." Mata Sewoon kini menerawang ke masa lalu, dan berpindah tepat ke mata si penanya sebelum menjawab, "... pemberian dari orang spesial."

 _._

 _._

 _I Smile_

 _©Jcansnh_

 _._

 _Wanna-One's Kim Jaehwan & Produce101's Jung Sewoon as center's story_

 _._

 _Peringatan!_

 _Typo(s) ; AU! ; Gs!uke ; inspired by trilogi Jingga dan Senja & trilogi Dilan ; chaptered_

 _._

 _._

 _Pertengahan semester ganjil, 2017_

"Woon."

Sewoon menoleh pada sepupunya yang kini memandangnya dengan bimbang. "Ada apa, Jae?"

Jung Jaehyun berdehem sebentar sebelum menyimpan ponsel pintarnya di saku celana.

"Osis ada rapat dadakan pagi ini, jadiㅡ"

"Pergilah," ujar Sewoon sambil tersenyum.

"Tapiㅡ"

"Ini sudah hari keempat aku sekolah, aku bukan anak kecil yang tidak tahu jalan, ataupun nenek-nenek pikun yang tidak tahu jalan." Sewoon mendorong pelan tubuh bongsor Jaehyun. "Pergilah, ketua osis."

"Oke, oke. Pulang sekolah nanti aku tunggu di parkiran motor."

"Iya. Sudah sana pergi."

Ketika Jaehyun berlari menuju jalan ke ruang osis, Sewoon baru melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tempat parkir motor khusus siswa.

Baru dua langkah, ia mendengar seseorang berteriak. "Hei anak baru!"

Sewoon reflek menoleh, karena ya memang statusnya masih anak baru. Baru dua hari masuk sekolah.

"Manggil aku?" tanya Sewoon pada lelaki yang baru saja memarkirkan motornya. Sewoon yakin lelaki itu yang memanggilnya, karena memang hanya ada dirinya dan si lelaki berjaket biru itu saja.

"Mau aku ramal?"

"Hah?"

Aduh, baru dua hari sekolah sudah ketemu orang kurang waras aja.

Lelaki itu tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Sewoon. "Aku bukan peramal sih, tapi lagi mau ramal takdir kita aja."

"Mau ramal aku apa?" tanya Sewoon, berusaha mengikuti alur si lelaki itu.

"Nanti kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Bertemu lagi? Kenapa?"

"Ya, karena kuramal." Lelaki itu melirik arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiri yang sedikit tertutup kain jaket. "Kita bertemu setelah istirahat pertama di kelas XI MIA 2, Jung Sewoon."

Sewoon belum sempat menyahut, tetapi lelaki itu buru-buru berlari menjauh sambil sedikit berteriak. "Aku pergi dulu, Jung Sewoon!"

.

.

"Sewoon!"

Sewoon yang sedang berada di koridor kelas sepuluh menoleh. Tangannya terangkat untuk melambai pada lelaki yang berlari mendekat. "Hai."

"Jalannya jangan cepat-cepat," tegur si lelaki.

"Memangnya kenapa." Sewoon memperhatikan lelaki yang sibuk mengatur nafas sambil memegang dada. "Kim Jaehwan?"

Jaehwan menegakkan badannya, kemudian tersenyum pada Sewoon. "Jangan, nanti aku tidak sanggup mengejarmu."

Giliran Sewoon yang tersenyum dengan rona kemerahan samar yang menghiasi pipinya. Membuat Jaehwan tertawa kecil.

"Aku boleh cubit pipimu?" tanya Jaehwan.

"Nanti sakit."

"Aku siap memindahkan rasa sakitmu nanti."

"Pakai apa?"

Jaehwan memasukkan tangan kanan ke saku celana, kemudian mengeluarkannya bersamaan dengan love-sign ala anak masa kini, membentuk hati menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjuk. "Pakai cinta."

Sewoon tersenyum. "Cintanya siapa?"

"Cinta Jaehwan pada Sewoon."

"Sudah-sudah, aku sudah sarapan dan tidak butuh asupan manis di pagi hari," putus Sewoon akhirnya.

Jaehwan tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan buku paket fisika yang dibawa olehnya tadi. Mengundang pertanyaan dari Sewoon. "Kenapa?"

"Aku belum bisa bergandengan tangan denganmu," jawab Jaehwan sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat deretan gigi depannya yang rapi terlihat.

Lagi-lagi Sewoon merasakan kehangatan secara perlahan akibat perlakuan Jaehwan yang diam-diam membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Padahal siapa Kim Jaehwan? Hanya siswa kelas XI MIA 1 yang sejak awal memberi perhatian-perhatian aneh pada Sewoon. Bahkan ini baru hari keempat dan Jaehwan sudah berani-beraninya membuat jantung Sewoon berdebar tidak karuan.

.

.

.

Aku datang dengan fanfict baru karena kena racun dilan. Btw adakah yang baca trilogi jingga dan senja? Adakah yang jatuh cinta pada Ari selain aku? Hehehe.

Aku mutusin buat discontinue beberapa fanfict, karena idenya udah ilang di otakku, tapi aku males hapus fanfictnya hehehe.

Chapter selanjutnya kupublish besok, kalau nggak ada gangguan. Janji deh ya. Tapi mungkin malam hehehe

Ps : hayo tebak siapa si peramal! Itu bukan Dilan loh ya!

Pss : sebenernya aku keinspirasi sama fanfictnya Neulra yang tentang ikan lele itu, tapi komenku selalu gak kekirim, entah kenapa-_-

Maaf untuk typo. Dan review?


End file.
